


Get to Know . . .

by HawkeyeRules



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ask me things, Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This Is Really For Me, and my writing, including relationships, q/a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRules/pseuds/HawkeyeRules
Summary: This is a collection of questions from tumblr that i wanted to use in order to help me understand my characters better.More information inside
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the lovely rachelrose40 and i shamelessly borrowed it (okay, there was a little shame involved). The questions are from the-right-writing @ tumblr   
> Send me a character from any of the stories i have written and the number of what question(s) you want me to answer, and i will try to answer the best i can!

1) What would completely break your character?

2) What was the best thing in your character's life?

3) What was the worst thing in your character's life?

4) What seemingly insignificant memories stuck with your character?

5) Does your character work to so they can support their hobbies or use their   
hobbies as a way of filling up the time they aren't working?

6) What is your character reluctant to tell people?

7) How many friend does your character have?

8) What would your character make a scene in public about?

9) What would your character give their life for?

10) What are your character's major flaws?

11) What does your character pretend or try to care about?

12) How does the image your character tries to project differ from the image they   
actually project?

13) What is you character afraid of?

14) What is something most people do that your character thinks is dumb?

15) Where would your character fall on a politeness/rudeness scale?


	2. Get to Know . . . Peter Maximoff

1) What would completely break your character?

Not being fast enough and being the cause of a loved one’s death. 

2) What was the best thing in your character's life?

Peter’s family—all of them—and finding a place where he is accepted with his powers. 

3) What was the worst thing in your character's life?

Apocalypse breaking his leg, because there’s not enough painkillers in the world for Peter and the first couple weeks were torture for him.

4) What seemingly insignificant memories stuck with your character?

Peter remembers what his hair looked like before it was silver. 

5) Does your character work to so they can support their hobbies or use their  
hobbies as a way of filling up the time they aren't working?

Peter doesn’t work, but if he did, he would work to support his hobbies. That way, he would always be able to do them. 

6) What is your character reluctant to tell people?

That he’s a mutant (Though his hair does kinda give it away). And who his father is, because Peter’s afraid of how others might view him differently. 

7) How many friends does your character have?

Peter didn’t have a lot of friends before, being a mutant and a kleptomaniac and all, but he has a very magnetic (see what I did there😉) personality and does make friends easily. However, he doesn’t let anyone see the real him, not even his friends. It takes a lot of trust for Peter to let down his carefully crafted walls. 

8) What would your character make a scene in public about?

A vending machine not giving Peter his food (Come on, he paid for it! It’s his!)

9) What would your character give their life for?

Anyone at the school. Peter has come to view them as family and would do anything to protect them. 

10) What are your character's major flaws?

His belief that he’s fast enough to outrun, beat, or stop anything. 

11) What does your character pretend or try to care about?

Peter tries to care about chess. He knows how much Erik loves it, but the games are too long for him to complete one. He listens anyway.

12) How does the image your character tries to project differ from the image they  
actually project?

Peter tries to project a cocky, unafraid exterior, but often comes across as flippant or uncaring. But underneath all that lies a heart of gold. 

13) What is your character afraid of?

Peter is afraid of getting seriously hurt again. He doesn’t want to go through all that pain without any way of dulling it. 

14) What is something most people do that your character thinks is dumb?

Peter hates it when people think all kids have to get a job and go to college. He thinks kids should be free to follow their own pursuits (and he just hates sitting in a classroom)

15) Where would your character fall on a politeness/rudeness scale?

Peter isn’t rude (his mother raised him better than that), but he has a hard time being polite too. He often says what’s on his mind, without much forethought, whether its rude or not.


	3. Get to Know . . . Erik Lehnsherr

1) What would completely break your character?

Having someone remind him of everything he has lost in a mocking way or hurting someone he cares about. 

2) What was the best thing in your character's life?

Peter and Charles. Also having Genosha as a safe place for mutants to come. 

3) What was the worst thing in your character's life?

The camp and Shaw are still the worst things that have happened to Erik, but also Cuba because of his direct responsibility in hurting Charles. 

4) What seemingly insignificant memories stuck with your character?

Erik remembers the taste of his mother’s cooking. Unlike his other memories of his family, he can’t seem to lock those away. And the color of the stray cat his mother let him adopt. It was white, with a dark grey tail. 

5) Does your character work to so they can support their hobbies or use their  
hobbies as a way of filling up the time they aren't working?

Erik is the opposite of Peter. What hobbies he does have (that doesn’t involve destroying things and attacking people) are always ways of filling up time. 

6) What is your character reluctant to tell people?

It’s well-known that Erik is a mutant, since the whole Kennedy incident, and the stadium incident, and the New York City incident (come on, Erik), but very, very few know his Jewish heritage. It’s not something Erik talks about very often and he still isn’t comfortable telling people, even though it has been years since the war. 

7) How many friends does your character have?

Erik has zero close friends. Except for Charles. Really, Charles is his only friend. He knows a lot of people, but no one close  
enough to call a friend. The X-Men were once, but that was in the past and everyone has now gone their separate ways. 

8) What would your character make a scene in public about?

Have you met Erik? What wouldn’t he make a dramatic scene about is the better question. 

9) What would your character give their life for?

His beliefs. 

10) What are your character's major flaws?  
His temper. Seriously, it’s his temper. And his ideals, because Erik doesn’t compromise, not even with Charles. 

11) What does your character pretend or try to care about?

Erik doesn’t pretend about a lot. He speaks his mind and doesn’t try to change for different people. However, he will pretend to like Peter’s music, even if he prefers classical. 

12) How does the image your character tries to project differ from the image they  
actually project?

Erik tries to project a calm, confident, controlled exterior, and that it what he actually projects. His real self is deeply hidden. 

13) What is your character afraid of?

Erik is afraid of being the reason he loses the rest of his family. He still can’t forget Poland and the death of his wife and daughter, and it determined to never let that happen again.

14) What is something most people do that your character thinks is dumb?

Erik dislikes it when people give funny voices to their animals. 

15) Where would your character fall on a politeness/rudeness scale?

Erik is very polite, unless he thinks you don’t deserve it. He has perfected the art of subtly insulting someone in a very polite way, often without the other person noticing.


End file.
